


Trust

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [30]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Friendship, Gen, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: All of the Legends have their own trust issues, though if they were to trust or distrust one another, that's their choice.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 15





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue, dialogue, and more dialogue 😅

"'Ey sistah, how'd you manage to deal with someone like Octane?" Gibby asked as he watched her repair D.O.C. She shrugged. 

"Dunno. We just care for each other that much, y'know?" She tightened a bolt before flipping the drone over, patting its head.

"Ever since we were kids, we just knew what the other went through. Silva got it a whole lot worse than I did, his folks…" She trailed off, not wanting to disclose their personal life to the others, not yet. She glanced up into the big man's eyes and he nodded, understanding that some things just can't be spoken about. He rested a hand on her shoulder and flashed a huge grin.

"I gotta say, you really care about the lil feller.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

“You have no idea.” They noticed Octane jumping out of his chair and sprinting over to Crypto’s room, planting himself by the hacker’s computer.

“Soooo, have you made up with Wattson yet?” The daredevil was observing the hacker’s nimble fingers dance across his keyboard, only stopping to address the man.

“What does that matter to you?” Octane shrugged.

“Beats me, I just hate seeing her all beat up.” Crypto sighed. 

“Me too.” The two paused, staring at the ground before the hacker grabbed his puzzle and got up.

“Do you trust me, Octane?” The daredevil cupped his chin, thinking on the question. Then he eyed Crypto up and down before responding.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t betray Wattson like that. I know you, you’re like a recluse or something like that.” His legs were dangling off the edge of the table, swinging through the air. Crypto grabbed him by the collar and hefted him out of his room, earning an exasperated sigh from the daredevil.

“Get out. I don’t like people in my personal area.”

“Aye, so angry now, aren’t we?” He laughed before running towards Gibby and landed himself on the large man, falling onto Lifeline in the process. Crypto smirked at the interaction before he went to the workshop.

When the doors opened, he was surprised by the number of Legends in the room. It was usually quiet, two or three occupying the space but it seemed like a party was being held, though it was anything but. As he surveyed the room, he spotted the individual that he needed. He strolled up to her, tapping her shoulder gently as she was attaching something to her fences.

“Oh, bonjour Crypto! How can I help you?” She sounded a little nervous, he could feel it. He gave a faint smile to hopefully ease the tension.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” His hands were in his pockets as he waved them around, glancing over her shoulder to see what she was doing. She pursed her lips in thought, her eyes wandering.

“Hmm if you insist, could you retrieve my pylon over there? I’ve been trying to increase its effectiveness.” He nodded as he picked up the large device, grunting as he placed it down on the table.

“This thing is huge! How’d you manage to carry the thing?” He stretched his back out. 

“Lots of training!” She flexed her bicep before giggling to put her mask back on.

“You know you’ve repaired your trust in me already, right?” She asked softly, the tint and wear on the shield obscuring her facial features. He nodded.

“I know. I just, I guess I still feel bad.” He ran his hands down his face, growing frustrated at his emotions.

“It’s okay, I guess we get to hang out more if you feel entailed to help me.” She smiled faintly and he could feel it from behind her mask.

“고마워. (Thanks.)” He glanced up and saw Bangalore talking with Loba, the two have been communicating to each other more often lately. 

“Look, Sergeant, why do you have to worry so much about me? What trust have I built with you?” Bangalore shook her head.

“There ain’t no trust you built in me, Loba. I never leave a man behind, not if I can help it. And what I’m trying to repair is your trust in the others.” Loba sneered.

“Trust in the others? Look at the trust you built with that murderer! Trusting in the wrong people is what gets you killed and I don’t trust no one but myself.” She picked her staff up and started walking out of the room, Bangalore growing tired but followed the woman. Crypto was wary of the Loba but allowed her the benefit of the doubt with what she brought to the Games.

“Path! Did you take my wrench again?” His attention was drawn to Mirage, who was approaching Path, the MRVN tending to Revenant’s repairs.

“Yes! It is right here.” The scout held up the tool, holding it out of reach from Mirage.

“I need that!” The trickster hopped up to try to reach it with no avail. The scout was just too tall compared to his height. He could hear Revenant snicker.

“I’ll be done with it soon, I just need to tighten this last bolt and you can have it back.” Mirage folded his arms across his chest, watching the repair.

“You better give it back.” He muttered.

“Of course, you can trust me, friend.” And just like that, Path placed the wrench back in the rightful owner’s hands, the trickster saying his thanks before taking his leave. Revenant stretched out his hand and Crypto swore he could hear the faintest “thank you” reach his side of the room from the simulacrum. Path was absolutely bouncing with joy.

“Where’s Blood, Wraith, and Caustic?” He asked Wattson, the electrician pointing to the testing room in the back. Caustic was in the room, his gas in another sector as it was triggered by a dummy.

“The scientist sure has strained his trust with the others.” Bloodhound mentioned as they watched the gas dissipate, Wraith standing next to them.

“I just don’t feel safe with him anymore. Anything we say, he might use that against us if he feels threatened.” Wraith eyed him carefully, trying to control the voices in her head.

“Félagi, do not worry too much about the future, we are living in the present. I believe you can trust me, yes?” Wraith turned her head to address the hunter, a small smile growing on her lips.

“Of course, Blood.” They chuckled lightly before the doors to the testing room.

“My experiments have seemed to dwindled since this new concoction I made. Maybe it’s the compound you’ve given me, Bloodhound?” The hunter shook their head as the scientist stared at them.

“I assure you, félagi, that is the most toxic plant Talos has to offer. I would suggest modifying its concentration, maybe that would assist you.” Caustic hummed before wandering back to his table, doing the figures on the clipboard.

Crypto understood the reasoning for trust, but it always seemed like trust could cause such a divide between relationships. He really had to be careful of who to trust, just like Mystik said. Or else what happened to Mila, could happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't tidied up the last fic like I said I would, just spent the whole day out but I did manage to write this one! I just need sleep now, so I'll try to clean up later today.  
> Feedback is remarkable! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
